


Magical Rope-Tying

by LePetiteMousseCake



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, Everything is consensual, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, OOC?, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Smut, i'm pretty sure this is just bad bdsm etiquette cause you just hogtie him, mentions of pegging, naked male, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetiteMousseCake/pseuds/LePetiteMousseCake
Summary: "𝐼'𝑚 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑤𝑖𝑡𝘩 𝑚𝑎𝑔𝑖𝑐 𝑠𝑜 𝘩𝑜𝑤 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝐼 𝑡𝑖𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑢𝑝 𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑎𝑑?"
Relationships: Felix Iskander Escellun/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Magical Rope-Tying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PanicHoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicHoodie/gifts).



> For PanicHoodie 'cause they inspired me to write Felix Escellun from the Last Legacy lmao. Go read their fics it's just so hnggg
> 
> MC's gender is not specified so go crazy peeps

"I am not certain if this will assist in improving your magical prowess, my dear barista."

Despite Felix's retort paired with a smug grin, he willingly presses his hands together behind his back. You roll your eyes as you carefully unravel the rope from its pouch, making the necromancer swallow nervously. You let your fingers drag along its length, taking note that it's made from natural fibers unlike in your world which uses polypropylene - an artificial fiber. You grasp it with two hands, tugging it a few times to test its strength and, unintentionally, teasing Felix in the process. Said brown-haired man flushes when he notices your hawk-eyed stare, his knees trembling slightly at the intensity of it.

You approach Felix much like a predator would stalk its prey; each step is calculated and methodical, causing Felix to squirm more. Once you're behind him and out of view, you gently wrap the cords around his wrists in a simple single column tie. However, Felix lets out a scoff, "I am not made out of glass; I'd prefer if you were - AH!" he yelps when you tug on the rope harshly, tightening its hold significantly.

"That rough enough for you?" you whisper hotly against his ear, his tawny skin taking on a dark red hue and you bite your lip when you see his blissful expression. With one hand on the twined fibers, you splay the other on the necromancer's bare chest, his breath hitching as you glide it over his pert nipples, and he moans out your name when you pinch his sensitive nub. Felix rests his head on your shoulder as you continue your ministrations on him, his eyes drifting towards your own ear and, feeling a bit mischievous, he couldn't help but lick the cartilage with his wet tongue and watch as you turn your head to look at him in shock. The corners of his mouth stretch into a Cheshire cat-like smirk.

Suddenly, Felix feels the surface of the couch against his back and finds his gaze upon the ceiling, your face coming into view a few seconds later, swallowing his complaint with a passionate kiss while simultaneously muffling the delicious mewl threatening to escape his throat. it amazes him sometimes how much carnal desire is hidden beneath your stoic and calm demeanor whenever both of you indulge in your sexual escapades, which is quite frankly, more than often as embarrassing as it is. But who's complaining? Felix certainly isn't. A random memory of one such escapade resurfaces in his mind as your hands drift over his ankles, tying the limbs together with the excess rope.

_"I'll get a carpet burn later because of this," he murmurs on your lips. You hum absentmindedly, "Do you even care?" A thrust from your hips sends him keening._

_He gasps. "Absolutely not."_

The remnants of the carpet burn tingle his skin, and he squirms on his back when you wrap your fingers around his throbbing length, his face contorting in pleasure. "Oh?" you lean in close and whisper teasingly to him, while your hand moves up and down slowly with Felix's pre-cum serving as a lubricant, "you're quite sensitive tonight, love." Felix lets out a chuckle which easily becomes a broken moan, "I c-can't help it especi-aahhh-lly, hah, oh fuck," He closes his silver eyes immediately after you gently prod his hole with a slick finger but despite this, he continues to speak, albeit haltingly.

"Especially if, _ohhhhhhh_ , not _there_!" Felix squirms even more once you locate his prostate, rubbing your finger against it with fervor and watching his reactions in rapture. You add another finger and, without ceasing your frantic movements, lean backward to grasp his knees with one hand and rest each of his calves on your shoulder with your head in between them. You shuffle your body closer as you bend forward this time to capture his shaft into your mouth while thrusting your fingers in and out. Outside of your peripherals, small objects start to levitate in the air, rapidly shaking as they go higher and higher. None of you notice this slight predicament as both of you are occupied with each other.

Your love, your dear, your heart aptly named Felix Iskander Escellun whines loudly though his mouth finds it difficult to form words, his trembling lips spill out a line of saliva and his gorgeous orbs stained with tears roll into the back of his head. You grin around his cock, hastening your pace and a rough groan crawls out of your throat when his back arches upward, his hips desperately thrusting alongside your movements.

"...cum, I'm going to c-AH!" Felix chokes out, "P-please let me cum! Oh, by stars, have m-mercy!"

You slide his length off your mouth and a wet _plop!_ resonates within your ears as it hits his lower abdomen. You add a third finger inside of him; after all, whether Felix would like to admit it or not, he loves the feeling of fullness. "Mm, that's it. Cum for me, Felix." With three digits stretching him and simultaneously stroking his prostate, Felix unreservedly and unabashedly screams out in pure pleasure, his breath hitching now and then as he comes down from his high. You purr against his sweaty thigh and watch as his quivering cock still spurts out a few strands of white, staining his beautiful, tawny skin. "Good boy." He whimpers.

You both jump when the floating objects drop back onto the floor, with some shattering upon impact. Felix winces while you merely raise a brow. "I thought you were a necromancer?" He hums before grinning cheekily, "That I am, my dear barista. The simple act of making objects float is an easy feat for someone as I." You chuckle exasperatedly, "Alright, oh great one. Let's get you cleaned up." You gently remove yourself off of him, setting his legs on the length of the couch. You stand and turn to Felix, "Oh, that reminds me," The necromancer looks at you curiously.

"You're such a rope bunny, you know that?"

Felix averts his eyes and sputters incoherently, your melodious laughter causing his skin to flush even more.

"S-shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> I accept criticism! I feel like I don't write that much dialogue which is my number one weakness in writing. Let me know, and I really want to know, what you thought about this small fic of mine <3
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> ngl this is the most eloquent (and I mean as eloquent as I can muster to write) smut I've ever written like wtf


End file.
